The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Power supply modulation techniques can be used to reduce power consumption. In an example, a mobile phone uses a power amplifier to amplify a radio frequency signal before transmission. When the power supply to the power amplifier is modulated to track the amplitude of the radio frequency signal, the power consumed and wasted by the power amplifier can be reduced.